everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Damien Schicksal
Damien Constantine is a 2015-introduced and all around character. He is the adopted son of the Devil. He has taken up the responsibility of being the Devil in The Tailor who Sold his Soul to The Devil. In the destiny conflict, he is a Rebel, since he wants a better story, and he sucks at being evil, too. To top it off, he has a crush on someone he shouldn't. He's very funny, and charming enough to be a Charming. How he wound up as the Devil's adopted son is a mystery to everyone. His nickname is Dami, often used by his friends. Very much a WIP! Character 'Personality' 'Appearance' Fairy Tale How The Story Goes How Does Damien Fit Into it? Relationships 'Family' Friends Acquaintances 'Enemies' Pet Romance Oufits Class-ic Schedule Throneroom 1st Period: Grimmnastics- I will dominate at swimming! 2nd Period: '''Princessology- Don't even ask about what we have to do... '''3rd Period: '''Muse-ic- Easy class, singing is natural for mermaids! '''4th Period: '''Arts and Crafts- The sea is a nice inspiration for paintings! '''5th Period: '''Story Telling 101- This is kinda basic, but I guess good! '''6th Period: Beast Training and Care- takin' care of my Meried! Extra Period: Anger Magicment- WHO IS SPREADING RUMORS ABOUT ME HAVING ANGER ISSUES?! '''Extra Period: '''Princess Design- Yay! Fashion is my passion! Merana loves Grimmnastics. Her favorite sport is swimming(naturally) and is co-captains of the team with Cedar Wood. She has a long endurance and a whole lotta speed, courtesy to her fins, which are aero-dynamic. On land though, the only thing she's missing is accuracy. She is good at volleyball and running, mostly because she doesn't really have to aim. In other sports like soccer and basketball, she just tries to throw it to one of her teammates. Princessology is MerMer's least favorite class. Basically, all you do in class is learn about smiling, how to wave your hand correctly, the size of your tiara, throne polishing, and your diet. Do you think she'd love this class? Muse-ic is fairly easy for Merana, as she is a siren. She is the only alto in her family, other than her sister, Alto. She loves singing, ad accopanies her music with a few touches of piano, since she is an amateur player. She loves songs with amazing tunes, or over-the-top dustep power rock chords, like Radioactive. Arts and Crafts was a period Merana chose. This was because Merana's aunts accidentally sent in way too much for the tuition, so Headmaster Grimm let it slide. She loves watercolor, chibi/kawaii, and sketching the most, but loves other styles of drawing, too! She's just not fond of drawing realistic sketches of people, though... Story Telling 101 is not a particularly good class for Merana. I mean, it really hurts to read her sad tale of woe in front of everyone. Writing it out is much easier, because Merana is more of a visual kind of girl. Beast Training and Care is when Merana gets to spend time with her pet. Professor Poppa Bear. Links Her diary is here Her mirror blog is here Trivia * Her birthday is on Februrary 2nd, she is an Aquarius, her birthstone is a violet amethyst, and her birth flower is an iris. * Her theme song would be * Merana's favorite food in the water is seaweed souffle, when the seaweed is carefully harvested from kelp forests in which taking the seaweed would not damage it or the animals in the habitat. Of course, seaweed souffle is a delicacy already undersea and is impossible to get on land so she settles for saltwater taffy. * She is a weediterian/vegetarian because she hates eating her friends. The vegetarian part comes from believing humans shouldn't eat their friends either. * She is a member of the Musically Ever Afters. * Her favorite Hocus Latte is vanilla-infused, with a pump of saltwater, a few drops of mint and seaweed extract, extra-foamy, and topped with fake chocolate flavored pearls on a mound of whipped cream. *Her name means "woman of the waters", which is a pretty good pun. *Her name is Italian, due to the fact that she was born from sea-foam. The goddess, Aphrodite or Venus was also born from sea foam, and had Roman/Italian roots. Her family was very clever in deciding her name. Quotes Category:Characters Category:JK Category:JK's OCs Category:Rebels Category:The Tailor Who Sold His Soul To The Devil Category:Damien Constantine Category:Desdemona Marise